Orange hero of Remnant, a Universe 4 Story
by RageBall14
Summary: Among the 12 universes it was the 4th that took a younger version of Goku from his battle with Frieza and tossed him through a hole towards another dimension. Now on Remnant Goku works with the Hunters and Huntresses to stop the threats caused by his arrival. (AU) Goku is 16. Also featuring Team Four Star's Popo. If it gets dark rating might change.
1. PrologueChapter 1

**Disclaimer: Keep in mind that what you are about to read a fan-made story. This is also my first fan fiction so don't raise your expectations about this being good. I'm a fan of DBZ which is owned by Funimation, Toei animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I'm also a fan of RWBY owned by Rooster teeth and created by Monty Oum please support the official release and their respective owners. I don't own either of the two suggested Shows.**

Prologue

"Why can't I hit you?" Lord Frieza questioned in fury. The golden haired warrior which he was fighting responded " Because you didn't say please."

These two power houses have been clashing for quite some time on the lifeless planet of Namek. "You can destroy planets but you can never destroy what I am friend." The hero of legend said as he continued to tease the tyrant Frieza. "I am the hope of the universe. I am the answer to all living things that cry out for peace. I am protector of the innocent. I am the light in the darkness. I am truth…." there was an explosion that erupted from behind him due to Frieza's earlier attack before he continued. After it died down the Super Saiyan son of Barbock unleashed a powerful aura of ki that dispelled the rest of the smoke which came from the heaping crater as he finally exclaimed with all his might what he was. "I AM SON GOKU, ALLY TO GOOD! NIGHTMARE TO YOU!"

Frieza was not at all amused at the fact that a Saiyan was giving him this much of challenge and it was a child no less. The most feared being in the universe was being fended off by a 16 year old super Saiyan. It was at this point Frieza grew desperate trying to think of a way out of his current situation. He needed a plan to wipe this boy off the face of the planet. "Wait a moment, that's it!" the alien ruler finally realized. He chucked evilly at the new thought that formed in his mind. All Frieza had to do was destroy Namek, granted this was a totally justifiable plan seeing as how the Dragon balls vanished after that little Namekian made a wish on Parunga.

"It's over Frieza you can't beat me." Goku finally said breaking the evil being from his thoughts. "Hehehe your right monkey it is indeed over…" Frieza said as he began to lift his arms over his head "…for you and this planet!" Concentrated red energy formed in the palms of his hands, getting bigger and bigger by every passing second. Goku could only watch in horror as his nemesis unleashed the attack upon the ground below. The energy penetrated through the crust of the planet and drilled further past Namek's layers until it hit the core. Unfortunately Frieza made the attack far stronger than he originally planned because the core detonated early which set the entire planet ablaze. The Initial blast was so massive it cosmically reacted with the three other suns around it causing those to explode as well. This never before seen phenomenon caused a shockwave which tore a hole into a new reality which began sucking in an unexpected survivor while at the same time forming ripples in the universe. Goku was alive and it would seem fate has claimed him for a new journey.

From the reaches of space a planet, along with its three suns, can be seen shining like the brightest light in the cosmos before going out as if it were a candle in the night. Planet Namek was no more.

Chapter 1

On the planet of Remnant the inhabitants were having a handful of their own problems dealing with the creatures known as the Grimm. Their war with the Grimm has been going on for centuries and it would seem that it has started to heat up. Beacon, an academy for training young Hunters and Huntresses to protect humanity from evil, was under attack. This wasn't just any random Grimm outbreak, this was a full on calculated assault. Grimm of all variety have come to lay siege upon the school of future heroes. This situation was so dire the Faculty was forced to allow the students to participate in battle.

Some student were nervous that they would engage at this level of combat so early, others were ready to face what laid ahead… but another set of students , Four girls to be exact , had a different mindset each. Who were these four young women and why does this story now focus on them. Why they were the esteemed Team RWBY whose members consisted of Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiolong and their young leader Ruby Rose who by the way was taking a nap.

The recently described redhead awoke from her slumber very suddenly "Hey do guys know what time it is?" Ruby asked her teammates. The unexplainable glare on Weiss's face answered that **question** for her. "There is no time to be asking silly questions Ruby; while you were off in dreamland every other team was assigned a task for fending off this Grimm invasion. We're the only ones left with nothing to do!" Weiss explained. "Huh really? Well then what are we waiting for? Let's get going. I can't wait to finally prove what we can do as heroes." Ruby responded with an eager response that seemed too inappropriate for the current state of events. "Easy there little sister I know your excited but you have to remember this is still a pretty dangerous situation we can't afford to get careless." Yang explained while on their way to find Ozpin, the head master of the school. Ruby simple looked at her sister with an eyebrow raised rembering all the times Yang had jumped into battle before she could even execute an attack plan. With their minds back on track team RWBY finally received their assignment from Prof. Ozpin. Their objective was to fight their way through the monsters and find the one Grimm that is leading the assult force and destroy it. "Excuse me Professor but aren't the grim usually creatures of instinct? Besides the Beowolves that travel in packs and the occasional Ursa that come in pairs it should be impossible for them to have any sense of organization." Blake said this in order to make sense of their mission upon hearing the orders of their Headmaster. An Alpha leading its own kind was understandable but there was no way one single grim could possibly lead every other species. "I would very much like to believe that your right Miss Belladonna " Ozpin began "but with the Grimm's strange behavior its becoming clear that something is manipulating them to work well with breeds other than their own. It not every day that we see Nevermore dropping Ursa down upon us like parachute troopers. Not only that but I need confirmation that a certain event is not coming to pass." Once he said this, his face darkened as he looked down upon a page in an old looking RWBY dispatched while keeping in mind their Headmaster's cryptic words. It didn't seem possible to them but it almost looked like Ozpin was actually afraid.

As the four girls made it into the battle field they did what they were ordered to do and began dispatching Grimm left and right. Team RWBY, upon fighting the beasts, realized that their Head master was right about the soulless monsters being able to formulate attack patterns because the many King taijitsu present surrounded the four warriors. As each of the snake like Grimm laid flat upon the surface in a circular formation another wave of King Taijitsu quickly laid upon the first bunch. This continued until the four Huntresses found themselves trapped in a cylindrical prison made of the snake grimm that went up to a hight of 100ft. Flying toward the structure made of snakes was a fleet of Nevermore that carried roughly six Beowolves each. The Flying creatures then began dumping the wolf-like monsters into the opening of the Taijitsu cylinder in hopes of drowning Ruby and her trapped team under flood of Beowolves. But fortunately team RWBY was fast and cunning so as the Beowolves descended the girls jumped up and used each falling wolf as a platform to escape their snake-like prison.

As soon as they made it out the King taijtsu broke their well made formation and began attacking the girls, but Weiss quickly put up giant blue Glyphs which repelled them all upon contact. Blake without hesitation summoned a clone to quickly dispel the incoming beowolves that tried to get them from behind with a sneak attack. "Professor Ozpin was right! These attacks are far too coordinated for the Grimm to come up with on its own. We need to find the one in charge Quickly!" Ruby ordered.

They fought for hours with an endless wave of various Grimm trying to find the one that could possibly be leading the attack on Beacon. "It's not this one!" Yang shouted after snapping the neck of an Ursa. "It wasn't any of these!" Blake chimed immediately after cutting through 10 Boarbatusks. "None of these ones are it either." Weiss said with disinterest in her voice as she sat filing her nails upon a pile of Nevermores, each with a pair of frozen wings. "We can't give up yet Professor Ozpin said it should be here!" Ruby had just finished off a few Beowolves with a quick swing of her scythe.

The sheer number of Grimm continued to dwindle and then increase while team RWBY just continued to fight on until they heard a booming voice. "My minions that is enough. I have assessed the skill of the enemy." As if on cue all of the Grimm stopped their attack on the school and retreated back to whence they came. Aw, what the hell who is this party pooper? I was just getting started!" Yang complained about the sudden shortage of skull crushing. "Attention children of mankind it saddens me to say this but your futures, dreams and hopes…."as the voice the clouds began to part revealing team RWBY's target " …Die with you today!" The figure that descended from the clouds was a giant figure the Twice size of a Nevermore its lower half consisted of a serpent tail while from the waist up to the face was human like but his hair was made up of 5 dragon heads almost like a male Medusa.

"No it can't be…." Ozpin couldn't stop staring at the sky. "…one of the Grimm of legend!" Ozpin quickly turned the PA system so he could quickly warn all the students "Everyone i advise you to be wary of the being above the school it is a legendary monster known as Gaia Typhon it's extremely powerful do not fight it carelessly!"

Ruby looked at the beast after hearing their Headmaster's warning. If Ozpin has been right about everything so far then she knew that everyone at Beacon would be in for one hell of a fight. Elsewhere a light can be seen coming through the planet's stratosphere.


	2. Chapter 2 The Meeting during the Beating

**Just like to point out yes, Gaia Typhon is a Stupid name but I based him off Typhon the father of all monsters in Greek Mythology who was a child of Gaia the titan of earth which sent him to kill Zeus for banishing his Mother hence the name. His description inspired his design. Also like to note that this variant of Goku is a thousand times weaker than the original universe 7 variant. Why you may ask? I'll answer you question with another. What would be more enjoyable to read a story where the main character just one shots every threat that is weaker than him thus making this crossover pointless or a story where the main character WORKS TOGETHER with those from another anime leading up to hopefully better and entertaining fights with those on par or greater than his own power. **

**-"If we aren't fighting at equal strength then the fight is just no fun." Then again the choice to continue reading is yours beloved reader.**

**Disclaimer: very first chapter **

Chapter 2

The fight between the students of beacon and Gaia Typhon was almost one-sided as battle cries and the sounds of weapons against flesh can be heard. Gaia Typhon was truly unlike anything that the hunters in training have ever faced. He kept his arms crossed while the wings that sprouted from his back constantly shot feathers made of stone down on everyone. The students would either use their semblance or their great reflexes to evade the feathery salvo from above. Everyone tried their best to damage this monster but nothing was working. "Damn it! What is this thing and why won't it die!" Yang shouted with anger upon see how each shot from her Ember Celica just bounced off the monster harmlessly. "Calm down Miss Xiao Long. Getting bent out of shape here will only get you killed." The person who said this was Ms. Glynda Goodwitch a fellow teacher at beacon. "As professor Ozpin said the creature before us is the legendary monster known as Gaia Typhon he has the ability to control Grimm to do its bidding. Legend has it that long when the discovery of dust occurred, it was sealed away deep underground because it was seemingly invincible aside form its mysterious weakness. Something of great force must have caused the seal to break thereby allowing it to roam free." "Is there any way to reseal it?" Weiss asked hoping that they didn't have to try to kill such a powerful monster. "Unfortunately there is none since the records of his existence are old and regarded as merely a Myth." the others seemed to lose a little hope "Although Headmaster Ozpin is currently looked through the archives to finds its weakness." Glynda answered.

The fighting continued and there was still no end in sight. At this point Gaia Typhon was getting bored at the pitiful defense these children had put up before him. "**Alright I guess it's time for this charade to end and put you weaker beings to bed.**" One of his dragon heads opened its mouth and shot forth a growing blue orb of energy at team CRDL. The four boys panicked until the blast hit against a blue glyph with redirected the attack. Their savior happened to be Weiss Schnee who said to them "Get your heads out of the clouds can't you see we have a school to protect!" "Who do you think you're talking to! We didn't ask for any help!" Cardin the leader of team CRDL retorted but whether he would admit it or not the Heiress was right since they were all students of the same school they needed to put their differences aside and fight together in order to push back this monster. "**It is pointless to resist your fate has already been decided .**" "Ugh, doesn't this guy know when to shut up?!" Sun Wukong in a single motion came rushing in planting his staff on the ground and fired a shot from it that propelled him upwards towards the beast with a rocketing flying kick that connected with one of Gaia Typhon's Dragon heads. While in mid air he brought his staff around from above and slammed it down on another head which positioned the staff end to be perfectly aligned with another head which he shot at making him fly backward towards Blake. Our favorite Faunus jumped up to meet him half way down his fall and reached for his hand. He grabbed it and flung her toward Gaia with her sword out ready to slash one of its heads off. Unfortunately the beast was quick enough to grab the end of her sword with his snake tail and tossed her aside. But before he knew it Gaia was surrounded by Pyrrha, Jaune, Weiss, Ruby and Ren who all prepared to slash or stab each of his five Dragon heads. The plan could have worked but each of his living strands of hair was aimed at what would have been an assailant and a blast of energy was fired out of each mouth send them flying backwards. Seeing as how an aerial assault did not work Yang, Nora , and all of team CRDL decide to strike from below but that to became a flop when Typhon gave a quick sweep of its tail repelling them all. Gaia Typhon chuckled to himself but was interrupted by shots from Crescent Rose's sniper rifle mode hitting him multiple times. When Ruby saw that the beast was about to punch the spot where she was sniping him, she instantly got up and used her super speed to not only evade the attack but to run along Gaia Typhon's arm. Once she had Crescent Rose back into Scythe mode she fired one more shot behind her to boost her current speed with the full intent of getting his head in one single sweep. As she was nearing her target she was knocked off by the legendary creature's fist from its other hand, and was sent flying upward. "He matched my speed? "Ruby questioned herself while she continued to ascend. At this point the monster had all five dragon heads pointed at her while ruby was trapped in mid air as he roared "**DIE!**" "Ruby !" was all her friends could shout as it looked liked it would have been the end of the red hood wearing girl.

But before Gaia Typhon's attack could hit, Ruby was knocked out of the sky by an object that seemed to come from space. As she and the object landed together far of in the distance onto a hedge of bushes that broke their fall she looked next to her to see what is was that saved her. It was a boy around her age with ridiculously wild black hair that seemed to go all around. He was wearing a torn sleeveless dark blue shirt that matched his wristbands and belt which were also torn. Upon looking further down this boy had what seemed like orange gi pants, leaving Ruby to assume that he studies martial arts but the most noticeable feature was the swishing brown tail the boy had. "Is he a Faunus? But where did he come from?" she wondered out loud. When she looked back up towards this fallen boy's face she had to admit to herself the he was handsome. It was like this state of peace the boy before her seemed to be in was compelling her to move in closer towards his face just to get a better look.

In his unconscious mind Goku was alone in a dark place. "Where am i? What happened to Frieza? "He wondered out loud. "Time to get up maggot!" a familiar voice commanded "wha –what?" was all Goku could say as he turned around in the dark space just to come face to face with a familiar pair of evil beady eyes and red lips. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" said Mr. Popo.

His onyx black eyes snapped open and Goku let out a scream of terror. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"His sudden action shocked Ruby greatly which caused her to scream as well. Once they both calmed down Goku looked at the girl before him and said "Sorry about that I had a terrifying dream just now. I didn't mean to scare you miss." Goku tried to apologize. Once she saw that he wasn't a bad guy Ruby responded "Hey it's okay that is totally understandable I use to have nightmares all the time. Anyway my name is Ruby who are you?" "My name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku!" Ruby was interested about asking Goku more questions like why he came from the sky or why he looked like he was mugged but she remembered that there was a battle going on an she needed to get back in the fight where friends needed her. "Sorry Goku but I have to go, my friends and I are in the middle of a life or death fight right now and it important that we win. Nice talking to you though." Ruby tried to end the conversation by dashing away with her super speed to finish what was started but it surprised her when she heard Goku's voice "Whoa a fight that's cool maybe I can help!" she looked to her right to see not only Goku keeping up with her speed but flying as well. "How are you doing that?" Ruby asked in amazement. "Hehe I'll tell you later come on!" Goku said as he flew faster excited about the incoming battle completely forgetting to question where he was or what happen to the person he was fighting previously. Ruby followed his lead and picked up the pace as well.

**Author: There you have it chapter two. Both Ruby and Goku have finally met! Will the students of Beacon stand a chance now that Goku joins into the fray? And what did happen to frieza? And why was in Goku's dream?**

**Popo: To get the story moving...simple as that. Now get back to work! *_Pulls out a whip and forces me to work on the next chapter_***

**Author: AHHH YES SIR!**


	3. Chapter3 Spiritbomb be free from gokume

**Author: Last Time on dragonball Z...and RWBY**

**Popo: Yeah Not funny. Look i'll give the recap of what happened last time *ahem*...Everyone is getting their ass beat...the end.**

**Author: And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Very First Chapter**

Chapter 3

Gaia Typhon was still fending off the students of beacon as if it were the easiest thing in the world. He flapped his giant stone wings to summon forth a gust of wind that redirected all of Glynda and Weiss's projectile attacks. Yang had picked up a pillar and speared it at Gaia Typhon who easily caught it with one hand "**Was that really your plan?**" "Heh, you may wanna look a little closer." Yang hinted to the beast. On the other end of the pillar Nora and Blake jumped out from hiding and dashed towards Gaia Typhon but he fired two mouth blasts from his head at the girls hurling them back away from the unsealed being.

"**Play time is over children of mankind! As I said before your time in this world ends here!**" As he said this each of the five heads conjured an orb of energy and raised them in the air. The Orbs then began to merge together into one ball of energy that started to grow in size while Typhon kept it maintained using his hands. Before it grew bigger than the school, a red blur surrounded by rose petals shot out of nowhere and began drilling itself into the Monster's chest stopping his attack. Gaia Typhon grimaced at this pain but held his ground until an object surrounded by a blue aura torpedoed into his chest next to the drilling red object. The combined force of both attacks was enough to knock the great beast down causing the ground to shake and debris to rise. As the dust settle it was revealed that Ruby and Goku were the ones that toppled the monster. "Way to go Ruby!" Yang called out to her. "Hey who is that guy with her?" Jaune asked out of curiosity. The other students also began to murmur to themselves wondering the same thing. Then Goku's tail started to swing about randomly so everyone was able to catch a glimpse of it. "Aw great not another Faunus we already have enough of those!" Cardin Winchester yell out clearly upset about that fact Goku has animal like genes. "Jeez what is that guy's deal?" Sun Wukong asked Blake "Just ignore Cardin." she simple answered back visibly annoyed at Cardin's blatant racism.

Goku looked around at all the students and said "Wow Ruby you must have a lot of friends look at all these people here!" he pause for a moment then said "Huh that's weird why am I sensing a different type of energy inside of everyone besides their Ki?" "Different type of energy? Ki? Goku what are you talking about? You're acting as if you don't know about Aura." Ruby questioned? "Huh? Aura? Is that what I'm sensing?" Goku asked. Ruby was shocked at the fact that Goku knew nothing about Aura. "Maybe he just wasn't taught about it's existence" she thought to herself.

Gaia Typhon rose from the ground and shot a glare of hatred at the two that knocked him over. "**How dare you strike at me you filth!**" he roared at them. "Well isn't he a grumpy fellow. He must be hungry. I know I'd get upset if I was on an empty stomach heheh." Goku in Ruby's perspective must have been trying to make light of the situation by joking little did she know that Goku meant every word of what he just said. Gaia Typhon on the other hand thought Goku was trying to mock him so he dashed at our wild haired hero with Ruby like speed and landed a fist on Goku's face that sent him flying in the opposite direction through the wall of the school. "Oh no, Goku!" Ruby cried genuinely worried for the boy that she just met, until from the hole in the wall she saw him walk out seemingly unharmed. "Ow! Hey whats the big idea hitting so hard like that? Jeez that really hurt you know!" said Goku as he complained while holding his hurt cheek. "Sorry monster guy but I'm going to have to pay you back for that! KAIO-KEN!" "**Kaio-What?**" was all Gaia Typhon could say be for being kicked in the core of his chest by Goku who was now coated with a red burning energy.

Even before Gaia could react again Goku quickly dash around from behind leaving a trail of red energy as he kicked Gaia Typhon in the spine launching him upward. Goku was already above him with his hands gripped together by the time Gaia stopped rising upwards. Goku then brought his hands down with much force to knock the beast back down. The moment Gaia Typhon hit the ground Goku thrusted his foot into his being once again with amazing force. Goku jumped off of him as he flipped and got into a stance that said he was ready for more. The monster slithered up from the ground and looked at the Saiyan, analyzing him. "** I see that you favor using brute with a mix of matial arts in your battles pesky worm**." "yeah? So what if I do?" Goku asked wanting to see where Gaia was going with this. "**Well that just simply means I'll just have to overcome your strength and skill with my own**." Gaia charged at Goku and unleashed a great punch which the orange hero blocked. Goku then countered with both a left hook towards one dragon head and a right rising kick towards another. The warrior backed away before unleashing a large ki blast that would the fend off the remaining heads. This didn't even cause Gaia to flinch as it unleashed his well known stone feather storm attack on the unsuspecting Goku. Goku was left to block the barrage but little did he know that was merely a distraction so Gaia could get behind him and smack Goku with the snake end of his tail sending him flying into more rubble. "Wow that new guy can really take a beating." Yang said a she notice Goku going toe to toe with the Legendary monster. "Yes, but he still isn't strong enough to be fighting Gaia Typhon alone at this rate he'll lose." said Blake. Little did they know Goku overheard their discussion and he knew they were right he can't beat this thing alone. So on the spot he came up with a plan that could work while combating Gaia Typhon in the air. "Alright then one more time with gusto. Kaio-Ken x20! HYAAAAAA!" as Goku announced the technique's name the red aura that surrounded him before erupted but this time it was even more fierce and lively. Goku began to fly around Gaia Typhon at top speed with Kaio-ken x20 still leaving a trail of energy behind him building momentum until Goku reappeared directly above the monster and planted both of his feet firmly at the monster's spine launching him to the ground towards Team RWBY.

"Ruby he's all yours! Go for it!" Goku yelled below him telling Ruby to commence her attack. "Huh? Oh okay you got it! Weiss, Blake and Yang follow my lead!" Ruby ordered. She began running at top speed in circles until a twister made of wind and rose petals formed that trapped Gaia Typhon. Weiss summoned countless blue glyphs inside the twister once Ruby and Blake made it inside. With Gaia Typhon still helpless in the air the three girls Ruby, Weiss and Blake started to bounce from glyph to glyph while repeatedly slashing at the legendary monster each time one of them passed him. And every time they landed on a glyph they would move faster and faster until each of them decided to jump out of the twister. That was Yang's cue to attack as she lit the still swirling twister on fire with Gaia Typhon inside, burning him to a crisp. As the flames died down Gaia was revealed to be severely damaged since he had deep cuts and burns across his body. Then everyone in the area looked up as the heard an iconic chant from above. "Ka…me..ha..me…..HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku shot down a continuous blast of blue energy down towards Gaia Typhon which forced him towards the ground and pinned him underneath the attack. For a while it seemed like Goku was winning until one of Gaia's Dragon heads shot a homing blast towards Goku that knock him down there by canceling the Kamehameha. As Goku fell Ruby rushed over to catch him but just as he was with in arms reach of her Gaia Typhon shot another blast at Goku which exploded on impact knocking Ruby back. Once she got up Ruby looked around for any signs of the tailed hero. "Goku!" she called out hoping he would answer to see if he was still alive. "Goku answer me!" still no response. Since she ran out of options she decided to try a new tactic "Marco!" "Polo!" Goku responded as his head popped out of the rubble with a grin on his face. Ruby sigh in relief upon seeing that he was alright "Don't scare me like that I thought you were dead! You should answer when someone calls your name!" she said while scolding him "Man I didn't think anybody else besides Frieza would be able take a full power Kamehameha like that." Goku said in amazement. "Hey are you listening to me!" Ruby chirped apparently she doesn't like being ignored by Goku. "Sorry Ruby but at this point there might be nothing we can do to stop him." Goku finally stated.

"Actually there is a way to defeat him" announced a voice from behind the two. It was Professor Ozpin "I had just finished looking through the Archives." He stated "And what I found out was that Gaia did in fact have a weakness long ago" "Really sir what was it?" Asked Pyrrha who was glad that this dragged out fight could finally end. "The old generation of Hunters and huntresses could easily wound him by occasionally using combined Aura. So if we can conjure up a large enough mass of Aura we could put him down for good, but the only question is how do we gather so much quickly?" Goku who had heard the plan just remembered Ruby telling him that the second energy he sensed from everyone here was Aura. This memory formed an idea in his head.

Ruby noticed that Goku begun to rise into the air "Hey Goku what are you doing up there?" she asked curious to see if the Saiyan had a plan. "You'll see." He simply stated with a smile on his face. His expression got serious as he yelled out "EVERYONE PLEASE SHARE SOME OF YOUR ENERGY WITH ME!" all of the students looked at him with a mix of surprise and confusion. "PLEASE RAISE YOUR HANDS INTO THE SKY AND WISH FOR YOUR AURA TO BE GIVEN TO ME! IF THIS WORKS THEN WE CAN END ALL OF THIS HERE AND NOW!" Everyone was shocked at his sudden declaration. How could he make such a claim? Was he crazy? Was he pulling some type of prank? These were the thoughts that went through everyone's minds. "Are you kidding me come on quit jerking us around! Putting our hands in the air and making a wish won't kill this thing." Cardin Winchester suddenly yell out in anger "And besides there is no guarantee that you of all people a guy we just met can hold all that energy even if we could transfer it! As a matter of fact why should we trust the words of a filthy Faunus?"

The other Faunus haters chimed in their own insults upon hearing Cardin's words saying how a Faunus can't be trusted and how Goku was asking to do the impossible. This sudden outcry made Blake very uncomfortable with the sheer amount of students that clearly dislike the Faunus race but also worried for Goku who had to face this wall of hate on his own. It was at this point Goku had enough and his cheerful demeanor was replaced with his Super Saiyan one. "EVERBODY SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" Anger over came Goku while his hair remained black but a golden aura still exploded around his body giving him the appearance of a false Super Saiyan which was unknown to him at the time. His sudden outburst silenced the student immediately. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOUR PETTY ISSUSES ARE RIGHT NOW NOR DO I CARE! BUT WHAT I DO KNOW IS THAT YOU ARE ALL GOING TO SURVIVE THIS DAY BY PUTTING YOUR FAITH IN ME! I don't care if you don't like me but that won't stop me from doing whatever it takes to save all your lives. Whatever disputes you all have in the past I am asking…no …begging you please put them aside for now and come together as one. SHARE YOUR ENERGY SO WE CAN END THIS TOGETHER!" everyone went silent as Goku's aura began to die down. Ruby was especially thrown back by the boy's sudden change in attitude. Still she couldn't help but find his speech inspiring. She quickly dismissed those thought as Goku continued when he seemed to have calmed down. "Look you all heard the plan that combining your Aura can kill this guy once and for all so by sending all of your Auras to me I can perform the only attack that can fit the bill. You have to trust me." He said the last part sincerely hoping that his words could reach them. Goku then felt some energy gather above him he looked down and saw all of team RWBY with their hands up. "I don't know what going on but if it will put this monster down then why not?" stated Yang with her hands held high. "This better not be some kind of sick joke just to make us all look like idiots." Weiss warned as she too held her hands towards the orange hero. "I already put my trust in you Goku!" Ruby told him as she had her hands up the whole time. "Hey we want to help too!" Jaune chimed in as he and the rest of team JNPR raised their hands. Slowly but surely the other students and teachers at beacon gave Goku some of their energy even team CRDL reluctantly joined in. Goku could feel that the power he was holding was different from the other times he performed a Spirit Bomb "So this is what Aura feels like." He said to himself soon a rainbow like orb of power formed and in tripled in size with each second until it was the size of the school. "Wow this thing charges a lot faster than a Spirit Bomb in fact it feels like a new attack altogether." Goku stated a little surprised at how the process of this new attack turned out. " I can't believe he was tell the truth! He is actually gathering and molding our Aura into a single point" Blake state as she gazed upon the giant orb of power. "I wonder what he is going to do with it." Ren asked who was indeed curious to see what Goku would do not after forming the massive ball of power "Something that size must be way too heavy to carry".

"ALRIGHT ITS DONE!" Goku declared as he looked at the target for his new attack. Meanwhile it would seem that Gaia Typhon had just finished charging an attack of his own because a noticeable Giant Black sphere was hovering over his hands and it was ready for launch "**THIS TIME ITS MANKIND"S TURN TO BE BURIED!**" the Demon roar it threw the black orb at Goku and the student of Beacon "THIS IS THE SPIRIT BOMB! IT COMES FROM ME AND THE PLANET! GO **SPIRIT BOMB: AURA OF FAITH**!" Goku roar as he too threw his attack. The two spheres of power collided and a massive struggle for dominance took place on one side of the struggle was the hope of Beacon the Spirit Bomb: Aura of Faith on the other side was the destruction of the school the "**Revenge of the sealed Earth**" attack. The struggle went on for a few more minutes until finally Hope overcame destruction and the Spirit Bomb overcame Gaia Typhon's attack and swallowed the monster with it. There was a piercing scream of a dying creature that forced some of the students to cover their ears to cancel out the noise. They could all see the Grimm of legend crumble and burn away at the weight of the attack. "It's over monster." Goku said and with a snap of his fingers the new Spirit Bomb carried the creature to the sky and exploded with a powerful light. When the light faded it tiny sparks of Aura slowly began to descend to the ground like snow.

Everyone couldn't help but cheer because the nightmare of this battle finally ended and the school was safe. And considering that no one died throughout that whole thing was a miracle within itself. It seemed like everything turned out okay. "Oh we'll see about that haha….hahaha..HAHAHAHAA." What the …..Mr. Popo you shouldn't be breaking the forth wall yet. "BITCH DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" ….I'm sorry sir. "Bye."

Ugh…..that guy is…..so unsettling anyway Ahem. So as everyone from Beacon cheered for their victory Ruby couldn't help but look up at Goku with admiration they might not have been able to live another day if it hadn't been for him. He showed bravery, leadership and true determination those were all the makings of a hero. As Ruby continued to admire her new role model the hero in question began to fall from the sky. She rushed in quickly and this time she did catch him before he hit the ground. "Goku are you okay?" as soon as she asked she realized that he had fallen asleep. Apparently trying to maintain and throw a giant energy attack gathered by an equally large amount of people takes a lot out of a guy. Go figure. "You're really silly sometimes aren't you Goku?" she asked the sleeping alien "Zzzz….. 50 cheese burgers with stuffed crust pizza inside…zzzz" Goku said in his sleep with his famous grin on his face. Ruby just giggled at the dream he was having. "I guess you deserve this rest but… I wonder where did you come from and did you come alone?" she asked herself before looking into the sky.

**That was Chapter 3 and the end to the Introduction Saga. Now comes the hard part: Having Goku settle in on Remnant. Heh still could be fun. And so you lovely readers know Goku didn't become a super saiyan during the fight because the blast had wiped his memory of everything right after Krillen died meaning he will need a new trigger for this power won't he? But this is far from the end of our tale. We still have more adventures and battles to go over. **

**Popo: Yes but till then your gonna be slaving away writing the new chapter won't you Maggot?**

**Author: Y-y-yes sir...**

**Popo: Good boy *pulls out his famous whip* now...GET TO it!**

**Author: Okay sir! While i'm working guys stay tuned don't forget to review and collect those dragonballs in case kills me cya! *_gets whipped_* AHH!**


	4. Chapter 4 Popo at the Door

**Author: Phew This chapter was kind of a chore to do...especially if you have this guy putting you to work *points at Popo***

**Popo: Recap Time...the maggots survived**

**Disclaimer****: Chapter 1**

Darkness clouded Goku's dreams once again. All he could do was simply drift around in the empty space unsure of whether or not he was actually moving in any particular direction.

"Jeez I've been here for a while now and there haven't been any signs of life here. Wait a second did I die? No that can't be it because this isn't Other world." asked Goku as he was starting to get frantic about his current situation.

"Heh at the pace your going you should be dead maggot. But unfortunately for you this is just a nightmare which I happen to be apart of so..."

As the voice spoke a pair of giant eyes filled with evil normalcy as well as crimson red lips formed and gave our hero a blank stare.

"Master Popo….Noooo!" Goku had no other options besides screaming seeing as how escape was futile once the giant face of mister Popo had begun to open its large mouth to devour our young hero.

* * *

><p>"Ahhhhhhhhh!" The wild hair Saiyan cried in fear as he awoke from his eternal nightmare and jolted himself upright. Unfortunately his sudden action caused him to clash heads with Ruby Rose once again.<p>

"Ouch! Jeez what do you have against my head? Was I mean to you in a past life or something?" she complained as she covered her forehead to protect it from any further harm.

"Ruby, I warned you no to get too close to him." said a white haired girl with a scar that goes down across her eye. Goku studies his surrounding and noticed that there were a total of four girl with him in what seemed like an infirmary.

"Huh Ruby what is going on here? Who are these people? Where are we?" the Saiyan asked the red haired girl.

"Relax Goku these are friends of mine so let me introduce you to them." She responded hopefully putting his worries to rest. "This is my friend Weiss who is rich and kind self-centered."

"What!?"

"Sorry, anyway moving on we have Blake who likes to read books and do ninja stuff!" said Ruby as she introduced the black haired girl to Goku.

"Hey." was Blake's only response as she greeted the Saiyan herself.

"And last but not least we have my sister, Yang." Ruby said as she finally introduced the blonde haired girl of the group. "Beware of her puns Goku, they tend to show up at strange times and you might not like them." warned Ruby. Our hero merely laughed at the introduction of all his new friends.

"Hi everyone my name is Son Goku nice to meet you all." Goku said with that bright and shining grin everyone would soon come to love. Even if he didn't know it himself, Goku has a way of filling those round him with happiness just by smiling at them.

Coming back into reality after getting lost in Goku's smile Weiss decided to question him. "So Goku was it…which of the four kingdoms did you originally come from?"

Goku tilted his head in confusion. What did she mean by Kingdoms, Namek had a completely different governme-. That is when it finally hit him like a meteor falling through the sky.

"Ahhhhh that's right I have no idea where I am? The last thing I remember was being on Namek fighting Frieza! Wait but there are humans here, does this mean I am back on Earth?" Goku looked towards the girls for an answer but they all looked at him in confusion.

"Earth? Namek? What's with the weird names? Are those villages that's you have been through lately?" asked Yang clearly curious as to what Goku was talking about.

"What no, Earth is the name of the planet that we are on right now but I was on Planet Namek not too long ago." Goku explained to the group of girls.

"Goku…this Planet is called Remnant Did you hit your head during that fight champ? What is with all this talk about different worlds?" Yang was convinced that our hero had gone off the deep end.

"Are you sure this isn't Earth?" Goku asked as he looked out the window towards the destroyed moon hanging over Vale "because it sure feels like my buddy Piccolo was here."

"Goku this is Remnant not earth." Ruby reassured The tailed boy.

"Remnant….then I guess I did go to another planet. Heh wait till Dr. Briefs hears about this he'll have a field trip with how similar this world is to earth." Goku chuckled to himself at the image of the doctor discovering yet again another planet.

"Ugh can we stop talking about earth for five minutes its giving me a headache." Weiss said exhausted at the constant reference to what she thinks is a place Goku made up in his mind due to being hit so hard in the Fight against Gaia Typhon.

"You know Goku maybe it's for the best if you continued to rest. Besides you're not yet 100% back to normal" Blake advised for she too assumed that Goku has suffered a brain injury in Battle as well.

"Guys I'm not crazy trust me I'm from another world and look." Goku begins to flip out of the bed and show case a mini mid-air combo for the girls. "See? I'm well rested and coordinated!"

"Well you may be back to full strength...but I still think your brain dead" said Weiss

Goku took this time to realize just how similar her attitude reminded him of Vegeta and he chuckled.

"Hey what's so funny? Did I say something amusing?" the tone in her voice showed that she was not happy.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing. You just reminded me of a rival I had back home." Goku answered.  
>Upon leaveing the infirmary with the group of girls Goku follows them through what appears to be a school. Goku whistles at how large the building is the further in he goes.<p>

"So uh….where are we going anyway?" asked the spiky haired hero. "Professor Ozpin had requested that we escort you to meet him." Blake responded "he is curious to know how you were able to go toe to toe with such a powerful enemy from yesterday" In all honesty Blake herself was curious to know how Goku had managed to tackle such a beast alone for awhile. Once the group had arrived in front of the office doors Weiss had begun knocking on the door. "Professor Ozpin its Team RWBY and we have arrived with the boy like you said"

"Ah excellent please come in." the man said from behind the door. Once the group entered Goku laid his eyes upon the same grey haired man from before. Since this was the first time they officially met Goku took the time to really take in this person's appearance and he realized that this man gave off the same wise and profound vibe like Kami would.

"Why hello there young man it is wonderful to finally meet you under a less stressful setting. My name is professor Ozpin and I am the headmaster here at beacon academy, I welcome you." Goku stopped studying and quickly gave a bowed in respect of the man before him.

"Thank you very much sir. My name is son Goku but you can call me Goku it's nice to meet you." Ozpin smiled at the boy and gestured him to raise his head.

"Now that we have the introductions out of the way I would like to discuss with you the reason that you're here." Goku stood straight and nodded his head. "if you don't mind Goku I'd like to ask you a few questions about yourself and though I can tell your very willing to cooperate I still must feel the need to ask that you answer truthfully."

"That won't be a problem sir. My grandfather told me that lying won't get you anywhere in life and that I should always tell the truth." Goku responded with conviction.

"Excellent. Now then let us begin." Professor Ozpin readjusted his glasses that stared directly into Goku's eyes scanning them to ensure that if he so much as twitched when responding he would know something was up. "first I'd like to discuss with the matter of who or what you are."

"Yep no problem! Well you already know my name so I guess I should tell you that I am a Saiyan raised from planet Earth and my favorite pass times include training, eating, fighting strong opponents-"

"Um excuse me Goku but what is a Saiyan and did you say you raised on another planet?"

"Oh right I probably should have gone into more detail about that. Well you see according to my friend Vegeta who is also a Saiyan I was sent to Earth in order to avoid the destruction of our home world Planet Vegeta."

"Wait a minute why does your friend have the same name as the planet? " Ruby asked.

"Well that's because he is the only living prince of our entire race so the planet was named after him and his dad." Goku answered

"He must have a really large ego." Yang interjected putting her two cents in.

"Heheh you have no idea. Anyway onto your second question Saiyans are a group of powerful alien warriors that used to conquer planets, kill their inhabitants and sell them off to anyone willing to buy them for a high price. Hm?" Goku looked behind him and saw that Team RWBY had drawn their weapons and glared at Goku watching with hostile stares.

"AH wait wait wait! I don't do that stuff honest! You see when I was sent to earth I hit my head as a baby…" Ruby interrupted with an "aw" at the thought of baby Goku hitting his head. "...and all of my Saiyan programming was scrabbled. Since then I was found by my grandpa Gohan who took me in and raised me. He taught me martial arts and what it means to be a good human boy."

The girls lowered their weapons and Goku sighs in relief before continuing. "The killing of planets, though bad, was not the fault of the Saiyans own doing. They were forced into it because they feared the tyrant in charge." Goku clenched his fists in anger as his memories involving the monster responsible started to come in view. "The Saiyans had to obey the words of a single person. His name…..was Frieza. It was because of him that…."

"What happened to the Saiyans Goku?" Ozpin knew that this was the correct question to ask since goku seemed to be stuggle to control his anger.

"Frieza….. he killed all the Saiyans…..he destroyed Planet Vegeta and killed everyone on it because he feared that they were getting too strong." When the girls heard this they were horrified and in a stated of disbelief. Team RWBY mentally all agreed if he wasn't deusional from the previous fight. But still there was no way Planet killing Tyrants existed. Saiyans? Vegeta? Earth? All of those things had to be part of Goku's sick joke right? Right?

"Hey you can quit the whole 'I'm an alien from another planet now' it's not funny anymore!" Weiss said trying to scold the Saiyan expecting him to start laughing or smile at this cruel joke. But Goku was not laughing nor did he smile. His face showed no signs of deceit either which only scared Weiss more.

"This isn't a joke….I am one of the only two survivors of the Saiyan race. Vegeta and I are all that's left.

Ozpin spoke up "Goku I believe every word you say. Your words hold true and your eyes are ensuring me that so far your have withheld nothing from us. You have my condolences on being part of the very few of your kind left I cannot imagine what that must be like for you.

"Its fine sir. Sad to say it but the Saiyans would have repented for their actions eventually." Goku said while looking down.

"Right Now Goku please proceed to tell me as to how you happened to be in our world." Ozipn said hoping to get back on track. Goku then went on to explain how his battle between his friends and Vegeta resulted in the disappearance of Earth's dragon balls ,the seven magical orbs that grant any wish, and without them he was unable to wish his dead comrades back. He explained the link between Kami and piccolo and how they originated from namek which thankfully had their own set of dragon balls and with it he could wish his friends back to life. He went on to explain the adventures he and his friends had on the planet while collecting the balls until he got to the point where he met Frieza for the first time and the attrocites he did to the people of Namek and why he was there.

"when I finally healed up I saw him. At first I didn't think he would be that threatening even if Vegeta was having a hard time. But I was proven wrong as we fought. Frieza was a devastatingly strong opponent. It was getting to the point where I could actually see how he was able to destroy Vegeta like that."

"wait a minute! You actually fought that monster and survived!?" Ruby was at a loss of words. She just couldn't understand why or how anyone could stand up to Frieza after hearing goku's story so far!

"Yeah and it wasn't easy Frieza is by far the only person I actually fear. He….he actually made Vegeta cry and beg me to avenge our people. With his dying breath he told what What Frieza did to the Saiyans and though it won't excuse their actions it did fill me with sadness seeing Vegeta like that."

"So….How did you beat him?" Ruby wished to learn whether or not Goku avenged everyone and created a happy ending like every hero did.

"I never did. I never beat Frieza I threw everything at him, but nothing worked, not even the Spirit Bomb could finish him. And because of that….Krillen was killed right before my eyes." Goku grit his teeth at the memory of losing his best friend. "He was already wished back with the dragon balls and now he can never come back again. I was so angry I just …snapped and then all I remember after that was Frieza throwing a blast at Namek and then…..that was it"

Ruby frowned at this she couldn't believe that this usually cheery and upbeat boy's life was coated with the death of his friends and family. It was all because of Frieza. The ever Pure hearted Ruby had also began to feel hate towards the person responsible for all of Goku's troubles.

"It seems to me that because of Frieza's blast you were launched through space and that was when you ended up in our world." Ozpin ventured a guess in order to clarify the arrival of Goku.

"Yeah I guess that would make sense. That would probably explain why I feel so hungry too." The spiky haired boy half joked in an attempt to take everyone's mind off his unlucky back story. He was in fact still very hungry."

"Oh yes that's right you must be famished after such an extended period of time traveling from planet to planet. Girls would you be s kind as to escort Goku here to the Cafeteria"

"O-of course professor." said Blake. Everyone at team RWBY had finally accepted the tale Goku had explained as true and most of them were still gripped with shock at what he had to go through especially Blake. How sick did someone have to be to first enslave a race and turn them into murderers and villains and then kill them all without hesitation simply because they were getting stronger? Blake could only hope no one in their world could have such a diabolical mindset. The five of them made it to the cafeteria and Goku squealed in excitement like a school girl as he rushed over grabbed a tray and began piling massive amounts of food onto it. Team RWBY sat at the table Team JNPR, Neptune and Sun were at and save a spot at the end for Goku. The group of friends engaged in their usual conversation until the orange hero appeared and took a seat with a pile of food and a tray that stacked up to 10 feet tall.

"Wow…..that a lot of food there buddy." Said Sun

"Surely you don't intend to eat all of that right?" Pyrha Nikos asked in concern for she highly doubted anyone could eat all that food.

Oh how wrong she was. Once Goku had opened his mouth everyone lay witness to annihilation of dishes as Goku consumed everything before him. It was like there was a missing passage of the bible that should have foretold a catastrophe upon all of the food on Remnant. Goku definitely fits the bill as someone who would be the harbinger of destruction for edible meals.

"What am I looking at?" asked Weiss clearly disgusted by what she was seeing.

"I think I'm gonna be sick…" said Jaune as he gripped his mouth to keep his lunch down.

In a matter of minutes Goku had finished everything on the tray. All that remained was a neat stack of empty bowls and dishes and trays.

"Oh boy that really hit the spot! Hahaha! Hey do you think I get seconds?" Goku asked with and innocent smile on his face.

No one could believe their eyes. This guy managed to eat all that food yet he was still asking for more? The guy is a bottomless pit! Eventually everyone got over Goku's large metabolism and Ruby went on to introduce Goku to the rest of their friends. Goku certainly got along with them very well and even told them a little about his life.

"Wait so this piccolo guy actually blew up the moon?" asked Jaune whose voice held a large portion of his surprise.

"Hahahaha yeah piccolo and the rest of my friends always do crazy stuff."

"I wish we could have met them before they died." said Ruby. She really did enjoy hearing about Goku's adventures with his friends and wished that she could have been there to join the hunt for the dragonballs while saving the world at the same time. Despite all of the death that followed him throughout his life, Ruby saw how easily Goku had bounced back from his earlier depression.

"You never know Ruby maybe you can see them again in Other World." The lovable destroyer of all things food joked.

"I wouldn't bet on it." said the voice of a being that was haunting Goku's nightmares. Everyone turned around and laid their eyes upon a short man with pointy ears pitch black skin with red lips and eyes that never seemed to blink. This person was wearing a white turban on his head with a blue gem at the center, gold earrings a red sleeveless vest that showed off his mid-riff, baggy white genie pants and red shoes slightly curled at the tip.

"M-m-m-m-master Popo!" Goku stuttered in fear. Oh how he very much hoped this was another nightmare. It was not.

"Hi there you stupid, ignorant, useless waste of space." he looks at Ruby and her friends "Hi there unimportant characters. You will probably die later on so there is absolutely no point to learn your names. Looking at you blondie." he finishes by pointing at Jaune.

"What?!"

"Your the new Yamcha." Mr. Popo replied nonchalantly

"Who even is that!?" Screamed Jaune for deep down he felt like he was just insulted.

"No one important. Anyway Maggot I've got news for you and your new friends here none of it good by the way." Mr. Popo began.

"Wait master how did you even get here?" Goku was extremely surprised to see another being from his world here with him and he was hoping that if he found out how Popo got he then maybe he to could find a way back home.

"I'm not telling you you." Goku slumped down in despair "Besides you have work to do in this world you bumbling idiot. Its your fault anyway for all the events that are about to take place. You might as well take responsibility for it and clean up your mess."

Goku looked up at his intimidating teacher "Huh what do you mean master? What mess did i make?"

"I'm talking about the ripples in time and space you caused with your fight with Frieza dumb-ass. Because of that explosion On Namek you were tosses in to this Universe with no way back. On top that, this Universe is experiencing massive changes within itself, one of them happens to be the 5 Grimm of legend and the fact that they are awakened now."

"Wait did you say 5 Grimm of Legend? We could hardly beat one!" Weiss can safely admit that her time battling a monster like Gaia was less that pleasant and she prayed something like that wouldn't happen again. At this moment she felt like God hated her.

"Yep 5 Grimm of Legend. Better brush up on your history ,you worthless maggots, because it might just save your life in the long run. Well time for me to go I just showed up here to ruin everyone's good mood see ya later." At that moment teleported away form their vision but not be fore flipping them off.

Goku's new friends were filled with fear and anxiety. There was no way the could handle another fight like that, it was simply too much. Before for their fear could take over their minds entirely Goku stood before them smiling and rolling his shoulder.

"Hahaha so 4 more really tough opponents huh? This is exciting i can't wait to find out what kind of fights we get ourselves into." Announced the orange hero.

They couldn't believe it. Goku was actually eager to face this challenge and he was radiating a strange Charisma that told them he wasn't just trying to talk big.

"Goku you can't be serious right? What if a spirit Bomb doesn't work for the next Grimm of legend? how can we possible match their power?" Blake asked in desperation hoping to find the answer within the young Saiyan.

Goku turned to her, place his hand on her shoulder, smiled and responded "Have faith. That how we beat Gaia and that's how we will beat the others. With enough training I bet we will be ready to take them head on Blake." Surprisingly his words had a calming effect on the group convincing them that everything would be okay.

On the roof Mr. Popo frowned at how easily his failed apprentice brought hope ot Ruby and the gang right after they were struck with grief about the news of an on coming threat."Oh so its gonna be like that huh Goku. Heh, well then game on bitch. I hope you get ready because the second beast will come sooner than you think and you still have to deal with Frieza later. Good luck ...maggot."

* * *

><p><strong>Finally banged this Chapter out. It was long but short at the same time. Not a lot went on and there are mostly grammar mistakes. But on the Bright side I Spaced it out so its not just a wall of text YAY! This is not my best Chapter because ideas for it were...slow in process. Hopefully now with a fresh mind i can get in a better one for you guys next time because you deserve it. Anyway!<strong>

**With news of 4 more monsters like Gaia Typhon lurking about, can the hope Goku gives to his comrades be enough to light their path to victory? What kinda of training with Goku under go since his strongest master is just a big Giant doo doo head that that wants nothing more than to torment him and his friends. And speaking of Popo why is he on Remnant? How is he able to Travel From Universe to Universe freely like that and how is he so well informed about the State of the Multiverse and Will he continue o hassle the Characters of RWBY and DBZ some more? **

**Popo: OH You bet I Will.**


	5. Chapter5 Be a student to survive

**Author: Last time during the previous chapter **

**Popo: I blew everyone's Friggin Mind with my words!**

**Author: And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Very first chapter**

* * *

><p>Goku sat with his legs crossed on top of the bed in his room which was assigned to him by Prof. Ozpin. A lot of things has transpired around him lately that reek of trouble. It has been nearly a week since he had spoken to his master Popo about the remaining Grimm of Legends. Since that time Prof. Ozpin had offered Goku a chance to enroll as a student at Beacon Academy, which our orange hero gracefully accepted much to the joy of his new friends. He didn't have to worry about his tuition being paid (not that he would even know what the entailed)since he was from another Universe and all, as well as the currency of his own universe and this one were obviously different. As a result of his enrollment Goku was given the standard school uniform to wear which consisted of a Dark red blazer, a blue sweater vest, a white undershirt,black pants and a red tie.<p>

Goku sat there staring at his new uniform. He didn't like the idea of wearing something that looked so constricting. The uniform in his perspective didn't seem practical for fighting, which would be counter productive for a school that teaches teens how to fight monsters. He was also never fond about the idea of wearing something around his neck. He sighed knowing that there isn't any other way around it so he sucked it up and began putting on his new clothes.

Ruby and Yang, who where already dressed in their uniforms, were on their way to meet up with Goku since he shared the same classes as them.

"Classes with Goku are going to be great don't you think Yang?" asked the hooded girl to her older sister.

"I don't really see the difference here. I mean sure its good we have Goku in our classes but that doesn't necessarily mean he is going to make them any less boring." As she said that the two arrived at the door of their would be classmate just in time to see him bust through the room struggling with his pants and tie. "I stand corrected...classes are gonna be great with him around" Yang said as she laughed at hilarious spectacle before her.

"Oh come on you stupid neck choking thing! GAH!" Said Goku as he tried to get rid of the thing around that should be on his collar but ended up wrapped around his neck, hand AND face. "Jeez this thing is long!"

"Oh my gosh! Goku do you need some help?" Asked Ruby

"Thanks I'd really appreciate that guys." said Goku. It didn't take very long for Ruby to assist the Saiyan in escaping the trap he made for himself, she even took the time to tie it on properly for him.

"Thanks for the assist Ruby but is it really necessary for all students to wear this thing, it feels like a leash." Goku said as he gestured to the tie which was placed properly around his neck. Ruby couldn't help but giggle at Goku's antics. Within the past week that she had learned more about Goku's background and how he had no formal education since he lived in Mount Paozu with his grandfather for most of the time. It would be interesting to see how he would adjust to school life for the first time.

"Yep sorry Goku but its a requirement for most of the classes. Your just gonna have to get used to it." Yang said answering the question before Ruby could.

"AW MAN! Well could you guys at least cut a hole in my pants so I don't have to stuff my tail inside of it?" Goku asked as he turned himself to position the back of his pants towards the girls.

* * *

><p>Goku was sitting through his first class...and boy was he bored. Who would have thought that people actually sat in a room and listened to some teacher drone on and on about things that had nothing to do with fighting. Goku couldn't even pick up on what his teacher was saying even if he wanted to because his brain decided it was best to just tune this person out. The humanity! Goku's Saiyan instincts were begging for action whether it be sparring or flying. It got to the point where Goku was praying for the next Grimm of Legend to show up. unfortunately for him those prayers were unanswered and Goku was forced to slump at his desk in defeat as his tail swished freely.<p>

He needed something to occupy himself so he decided to look around the classroom. Yang who was sitting right next to him at the moment and was sitting in a relaxed position with her feet up. North west of his vision Goku looked and spotted Blake drawing what looked like a man in a Mask within her notebook, it looked really good in Goku's opinion and he made a mental note to compliment her about it later. (Popo: that...might be a bad idea.) Next to Blake was Weiss who sat there filing her nails ignoring the love-struck gaze that Jaune was giving her. Said love-struck boy was ignoring then gaze of Pyrha Nikos but Goku didn't really care to try and figure out why that is. The orange hero looked forward and laid his eyes on Ruby who was just scribbling away on a piece of paper drawing a picture of her fighting what seemed like poorly drawn Ursa. He chuckled to himself knowing that at least he wasn't the only one who thought this particular class is boring.

Later, the bell rang which according to Yang signified the end of class. With that news fresh in his mind Goku rushed out the room while yelling "WHOOHOO! FREEDOM AT LAST!".

"Heh looks like someone is excited to get out," said Ren as he walked up from behind Goku "Don't worry though Goku not all of the classes will be as boring as that one. I get the feeling that your going to love Combat class though."

"Combat class!?" Goku repeated with excitement since he automatically associated the word "combat" with fighting. " I really hope its what I think it is!"

* * *

><p>Luckily for our tailed fighter it was exactly what he thought it would be. It was a not so stuffy room which held plenty of space for fighting, it had an arena in the center of the room for fighting, it even had Glynda Goodwitch as the teacher...for fighting. As he took his seat Goku was assigned next to Ruby this time much to his pleasure. Goku was glad he was seated near his first friend in this Universe in what would most likely be his most favorite class of all time that would just make the experience so much better considering all the admirable traits he sees in Ruby.<p>

"_ Heh, It so great Ruby is here with me. She is so kind and innocent and sweet plus she smells great too like strawberries...mmmmmmm strawberries I'd eat those with a ton of other fruits too like bananas, oranges, green apples ooh know what else would go great with fruit?! MEAT! MMMMM MEAT! Like beacon, turkey, steak and..._" Goku states in his thoughts as he beings to go off on tangent about food like always.

Prof. Goodwitch steps forward on a podium to speak "Good afternoon class, for those of you who don't know me..." she paused taking the time to look at our day dreaming hero " ...I will be your instructor for this class. As you may know this course is specially designed to both observe and improve your physical abilities as well as demonstrate the proper usage of Aura. Now let's begin. Son Goku!" she calls out to him breaking the Saiyan from his delicious day dream. "Please step into the ring."

Goku got up from his seat and made his way into the center of the arena like he was told and began stretching his legs out.

"Wow I'm up first huh? This is gonna be awesome! Who am I up against?" Goku asked as he began to roll his shoulder out.

"Your opponent shall be...Yang Xio Long." Prof. Goodwitch announced. This sudden news shocked Both team RWBY and team JNPR, none of them expected the author to pull the classic friend vs friend cliche. Oh snap! Yang made her way to face her opponent and began cracking her knuckles.

"Hey Goku you like sandwiches right?" Yang asked clearly setting up for a god awful joke.

"You bet I do!" Goku answered since he would have been too dim to see it coming a mile away just like everyone else.

"Well then you'll love it when I feed you my Knuckle sandwiches." she finished as her terrible joke reached full circle.

"UGH!" moaned everyone besides Goku that happened to hear and understand that horrible attempt at humor.

"Oh relax guys it wasn't that bad besides Goku doesn't seem to mind." That was because in his mind Goku was expecting to receive literal sandwiches.

"Enough chit chat you two, please get into positions." Commanded their teacher as they both got into their individual stances.

"Begin!" Glynda commanded once again which signified the beginning of their fight.

Yang made the first move as she dashed towards Goku to close the distance between them and aimed a left jab right for his face. Goku, although thrown off by her sudden movement, reacted immediately by deflecting the blow with his left hand and then hit her in the face with a palm strike with his other one. Yang skidded back, rubbed her cheek and looked up to see Goku waving his arms dramatically into position to give the universal "come on" gesture. Yang smirked at him and rushed at him again accepting his invitation for battle. Yang came at Goku with a barrage of flying fists at high speeds that forced Goku to go on the defensive and block each punch with either his hand of forearm. The force behind each blow was extremely powerful and almost explosive blocking them definitely hurt Goku. The sting from Yang's power however only proved to heighten the Saiyan's love for battle. Goku jumps back in retreat while at the same time shooting two ki blasts at Yang which proved effective in giving himself breathing space.

"Heh, your strength is no joke Yang if I don't be careful I may end up getting seriously hurt." Goku says while shaking his hand out in pain.

"Your not too bad yourself cowboy. You better not hold back because if you do you'll regret it." Yang says getting into ready position.

"Trust me Yang I would never insult you like that." saying that Goku finally gets into his turtle hermit stance and prepares the for the end of warm ups and the beginning of round two.

Goku runs at Yang and quickly sweeps her leg and follows up with and upward kick sending her flying. Yang had recovered in midair just in time to see Goku flying at her with a fist ready to knock her down. With out missing a beat she grabbed his hand and used his own momentum to throw him over her shoulder and back towards the arena floor. Once they both landed back on the ground Yang had begun launching shots at the tailed boy with her Ember Cilica.

"Wah!" Goku screamed as he started dodging her shot by using the Zigzag maneuver. "No fair using Projectile weapons Yang!"

"Says the kid who literally shot an energy attack at me when the fight started." Yang retorted while continuing to fire at her moving target.

"Eheheheh," Goku couldn't help but scratch the back of his head before he refocused himself immediately when a shot whizzed by his head. "Hmph right then lets do this Kaio-Ken x10!" With that Goku was once again coated with the familiar crimson red energy that was used with the battle against Gaia Typhon.

"Show me what you got Goku!" Yang commanded ready for whatever he had in store for her. Goku wasted no time as he dashed towards her again but this time leaving the familiar red energy trail that came with the attack. He unleashed a giant punch that was meant for her face but Yang had blocked it by crossing both of her gauntlets. There was a giant crater that emerged beneath their feet from the impact. From there Goku tried to kick the side of Yang's head with his right leg but Yang ducked leaving the fighter to slice off a portion of her hair.

"Oh no..." said Ruby.

"Oh he has done it now." Said Weiss.

"You F%*$ed up bro!" yelled Master Popo from a discrete location.

Both fighters stopped and took the time to watch the chopped off strands of Yang's hair fall gently to the ground. Goku looked up and was surprised to see Yang trembling in anger.

"Uh...Yang? You okay?" He asked as he felt the temperature in the area increase.

"Now you've made me mad...GRAAAAH!" Yang looked up at him with rage giving Goku a chance to see that her eyes have switched to red and her hair began to glow and radiate like flames.

" This looks like trouble...I better stay on guard." Goku got into his defensive stance once again preparing for Yang's counter attack. The girl in mention elbows the Saiyan in the gut forcing him to lose air and curl up in pain. The blonde beast then threw a jab dead center at his face but before he could get sent flying she grabbed him by the tie he hated so much and brought him back forward for another punch to the face. She repeated this process over and over while Goku says in between punches "I ...knew...this...thing...would ...bring...trouble." The cycle ended when Goku cut the tie with a mini Ki beam causing him to fall backwards. He flipped back up with his face covered in small bruises and a lone cut on his cheek. He wiped the blood off and then came at Yang with a flying kick. Yang blocked it but Goku wasn't finished yet as he flipped himself in midair to deliver an ax kick which connected forcing her down. Yang's tenacity and fighting spirit prevented her from going down so easily as she came back up to deliver an uppercut on Goku's chin and then a full power punch at Goku's exposed stomach. Goku recovered just in time to retaliate with a right hook that forced Yang to move inches back and with that opening he caught her with a round house kick to her ribs. Surprisingly though she withstood, the blow pulled her fist back and punched Goku away with even stronger force than before. Goku noticed that Yang had seemed to be getting stronger the more their fight went on but he wouldn't lose his cool, he needed to keep going. The both of them continued their skirmish as fist collided with fist, elbow smashed with elbow and headbutt clashed with headbutt. During this intense struggle a mysterious small blue spark of power ignited and then vanished from Goku's body too fast for anyone to notice.

"Wow Yang is brutal, she won't even give Goku an inch." said Jaune as he looked at the fight below in amazement.

"They are both really strong who do you think will win?" asked Nora who was just as invested in the battle.

"The battle has already been decided." Blake said while keeping her eyes one the arena. Everyone looked at her in confusion until they realized what she meant.

"Match over. The Winner is Ms. Xio long!" announced Prof. Goodwitch as everyone turned to her direction.

"Huh? what but why I'm still able to fight?!" Asked Goku who was forced to stop in mid punch.

"Son Goku the reason you lost was because you had already depleted the small amount of Aura reserves you had in your body while Ms. Xio Long however still has plenty to spare." She said while directing them to a giant screen that showed Goku's Aura gauge was empty and Yang's only seem to have gone down a quarter of the way.

Goku powered down and turned off his Kaio-Ken state and thought to himself "_There it is again...that power that everyone here has. If i'm gonna be part of this world i think need to learn more about this power. Aura...what exactly is it_? _Do I have it too?_"

"Well that sucks...but still, I had a great time fighting you Goku. You kick butt dude." Yang said as she walks up to him and playfully punches his arm.

Goku looked at her and smiled "Heh, I had an awesome time fighting you too Yang! That's why I'm gonna work hard and master this Aura power so the next time we face off we can finish our fight" Goku stated as he held his fist out.

"Haha, till then I'll be waiting" Yang says as she pounds her fist with his as a symbol of new found friendship and respect.

As the two went to leave the arena for the next pair Goku took his seat next to Ruby. She looked at him with a worried look. "Goku are you okay? Yang didn't hurt you too hard did she?"

"hahaha, don't worry Ruby I'm fine I've been through a lot worse then this." Goku said trying to reassure her.

"But look at you, your face is covered in bruises. At least let me do something about that cut on your cheek." Ruby pleaded. She had no doubts that Goku was strong and can clearly take care of himself. She was also very aware of what a fast healer he is but for some reason she felt compelled to do something almost worried about the alien from another Universe.

Goku gently laughed to himself. This was another quality about Ruby that he like: her persistence.

"Okay sure go ahead" Goku stated as he finally gave up to her demands. Ruby quickly rummaged through her things and pulled out a band-aid with a bunch of cookies on it. She placed it on Goku's bleeding cheek and patted it gently.

"There we go, all better now." Ruby said cheerfully

"Thanks Ruby." Goku says while feeling the band-aid for himself. Since then Goku hasn't taken his hand off that band-aid for the rest of the period.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright another Chapter down! I specifically made this one to make up for the lack out action in the previous chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and if not i could always make a better one in the future. Sooooo...Yang vs Goku huh? who expected that outcome. I didn't have Goku us Kaio-Ken x20 because He is reserving that for when he needs to kill its true the guy if fine with just Ki i have a feeling that Goku might take his time to harness the power most used in this world. Who knows it could just save his life.<strong>

**Popo: Or not and your just getting everyone's hopes up.**

**Author: Wha-! H-Hey i don't do that!**

**Popo: Suuuuure What's next is Goku gonna teach them how to use Ki? Oh wait wait no they get a surprise visit from Veg-**

**Author: Wait! NO More SPOILERS! BESIDES THAT NOT DECIDED YET! **

**Next time: Chapter 6 Monkey Tricks**


	6. Chp6 Monkey tricks

**Author: Hello readers welcome to another installment of Orange Hero of Remnant. Tell them what happened Popo.**

**Popo: ...hehehe...**

**Author: Um... Popo? can you give the recap?**

**Popo: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA THE FRIGGIN IDIOT GOT HIS ASS KICKED! THAT'S HILARIOUS!**

Author:** *sigh* ...yes our protagonist lost. That aside i would like to apologize for the EXTREMELY LONG WAIT that you guys had to deal with for this chapter to come out. I was busy with the Blizzard and then club activities got in the way and I knew you guys were waiting patiently and so i had to give you something that made the wait worth it. And what better way that a long chapter. Probably my longest one hopefully it was worth the wait and it will keep you busy. Thank you guys for being tolerant and patient.**

**Disclaimer: Dragonball z is owned by Akira Toriyama and RWBY is owned by Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum...now and forever(Rest in Piece Monty you were an inspiration thanks for everything.)**

* * *

><p><strong>Universe 3-Earth(AN: Goku's original world) : One month after the Prologue (A/N :for here anyway. Its been 2 weeks on Remnant)**

"Damn him...damn him...DAMN HIM!" screamed a loud mouth teen as he stood on a mountain. "I know you haven't died yet...I just know you haven't died. So why haven't you come back here to finish what we started?" this particular person was awaiting the return of his rival for an entire month and the wait was beginning to piss him off.

"What do I have to do to make you come back here? WHERE ARE YOU!?" in a fit of rage the teen exploded in wave of power blowing most of the rock formations away.

"So this is what the power of royalty looks like. Heh I take it you want to find a certain someone correct?" asked a mysterious cloaked figure that approached him from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" asked the arrogant teen.

"I'm the one who can help you find him. He is currently in another reality battling 5 beasts with immense power that had awakened due to his power. He cannot return until he finishes his mission. However I can send you to the same Universe as him which could in turn speed things up." said the cloaked figure.

"Why should I trust a word of what you say?" asked the teen who scanned the figure before him.

"Hmhmhm, well I don't believe I gave you a reason not to trust me and besides don't you want to find out between the two of you which one is the strongest. I'm giving you a chance to one up your rival after he was missing for so long you should take it." the figure stepped aside to revealed one of the random rifts in space time that was caused by Goku and Frieza's battle. "If you step through here you will be sent to the world he currently resides in though I must warn you the inhabitants of that Universe are stronger than they appear."

The Saiyan smiled and approached rift "A chance to fight strong opponents AND fight that clown again? What more could I ask for?" He jumped through without questioning the figure any further because he was too excited. And just before the rift shut the the last words heard from him were...

"HERE I COME...KAKAROT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Universe 4-Remnant(AN: Goku's current location): present day**

No classes for our hero today since it was Saturday which meant he had time to goof off and have fun. He got up from his bed and walked to his closet to get a change of clothes to wear. When he looked inside all he saw was his torn up Gi and the school uniform given to him by the Headmaster. Goku frowned at the sight, he didn't want to resort to using the school uniform when its not required and the outfit he favored for many years is now in shambles.

"Man...looks like I need to get new clothes. But I wonder where I should go looking to shop for some new ones. Maybe I should ask one of the guys for help." Goku put on his Beacon uniform, minus the tie, just for the sake of having clothes and then left the room to find one of his friends to help with his predicament. Usually Goku wouldn't care about this kind of thing but he believed that before he can start training to use Aura he should have the right type of fighting gear first. Goku first sought the help of Jaune and Pyrha but they were too busy training so Jaune could avoid "becoming the new Yamcha" like Master Popo said during their last encounter. He tried to ask Ren but he was busy trying to track down Nora who claimed she was going "poke a bear" Ren immediately assumed she went to provoke an Ursa. As Goku went further down his list of friends he was disappointed to learn that all of team RWBY was assigned a mission. The Saiyan looked down in defeat.

"Yo Goku why are you so down dude?" Goku looked up a tree to see where the voice originated from and spotted Sun Wukong eating a banana.

"Hey Sun! Well the thing is I was trying to find someone who can help me find a clothing store in Vale, so I can wear something besides this monkey suit to train in." Goku explained to his fellow tailed comrade.

"Hmm I see where you're coming from and I wish I could help but I'm not the type of person you should be asking for fashion advice." Goku slumped in depression when he heard this. "Although I do know where some of the stores are located during my little "adventures" through the city from time to time" finished Sun much to Goku's joy.

"Then what are we waiting for lead the the way Sun." said Goku. Sun immediately jumped off the branch he was resting and began flipping and swinging his way to their destination in a manner similar to that of a monkey. Even though Goku could fly he couldn't resist imitating the action because to seemed like so much fun in his eyes. The two of them spent most of the day jumping from rooftop to rooftop throughout the city till they reached a store. Unfortunately each particular one doesn't serve "their kind" which forced them to continue their search.

"Hey Sun I thought you said you've been to these store before?" Goku asked after getting kicked out of the 8th store they have been to.

"I have been to them Goku...but I never said I got served at any of them." Sun answered as he started to laugh when Goku fell face first at his reveal. "Look don't worry man I know a guy who can hook you up with some knew clothes."

"Really who?" Goku asked.

* * *

><p>"Thanks again for hooking up my pal Goku with this new outfit Neptune. I knew I could count on you." said Sun. He was sure his best friend Neptune would have plenty of cool outfits that he wouldn't need.<p>

"Its no problem at all dude, anyway Goku what do you think? Is it your style?" asked Neptune. Goku was wearing a hoodie with an orange torso while the sleeves and hood itself were blue. Goku also wore grey jeans and with Neptune's help he ensured that a hole was made for the back of his pants so his tail could be free.

"Yeah it is! The color scheme is just like my gi thank you Neptune." Goku started to roll out his shoulders feeling the outfit's flexibility. The three of them were currently eating at a noodle house called "A Simple Wok" where Goku was currently eat his fifth bowl of noodles.

"So what do you guys say? Wanna hit the town, meet some girls and have some fun?" Sun suggested

"Sure why not I don't have any plans at the moment." said Neptune.

"Hahaha, as long as we get food along the way I'm up for anything." replied Goku

Ozpin was in his office surrounded by old books. He was worried about the other Grimm of Legends and feared that they would attack the school again. Before that happened he needed to find out everything he can about them to prepare for their next attack. He found out that there were indeed five of them but each had a specific classification or an element to identify them. Each element went as followed: Earth, Moon, Sky, Sun and Darkness. Upon further study he found out some information the other three beasts that harbored the elements of Moon, sky and Sun but any information regarding the beast with the darkness element could not be found. Ozpin took another sip of his coffee and gazed at the sky.

"The second Beast is coming. The one said to have been sealed in our moon long ago." Ozpin finally said as night began to fall. "Goku I hope you can fend him off...Lunas Tsukuyomi"

* * *

><p>It was now night time over the city of Vale and the three boy party of Sun, Neptune and Goku was still rocking. The city had plenty to offer since it was big and populated with various places to go to. The three of them mostly went to clubs where Sun would show off his excellent dance moves , Neptune would hit on girls and Goku would immediately assault random dancers because he thought the concept of dancing and fighting were the same thing. Yeah...that last part is sorta the reason why they got kicked out of like 8 places. Sun and Neptune also made sure to avoid bringing him to any restaurants since Sun saw first hand the extremely large apatite the Saiyan had. Regardless the three of them still had the time of their lives and it would seem like nothing would ruin their fun. Until...<p>

"_Huh? What is this massive power I'm sensing? It feels large and powerful Kind of like Gaia Typhon! I better check it out without getting Sun and Neptune involved." _Goku thought to himself.

He was about to slip out of the current club they were at until Sun asked him where he was headed. Goku simply lied to him and said he was going out for some air and would be back soon. When it seemed like Sun believed him Goku made it outside and tried to sense out the immense power from before. Once he located it he flew off into the direction of where the power was coming from. his search brought him to a cliff in the middle of a forest just outside of the Vale.

"You're the one I've been sensing aren't you? That power of yours is like that of a Grimm of Legend." said Goku.

"**So its true...your the one who defeated Gaia Typhon. Quite an impressive feat.**" said the being before him. **"I am Lunas Tsukuyomi and yes that indeed was my power you were sensing." **Lunas ,unlike Gaia, was not chimera looking in fact Lunas had a humanoid figure. Well ...Humanoid-ish if you really look at him. Lunas had dark blue hair of normal length except for an unusual lock of it which was white pointed upward while being slightly curved. He had a dark blue crescent moon tattoo on his forehead but his long "coat" seemed to be part of his grey white skin which had dark-blue horns coming out of his shoulders and elbow. He was however dressed in mid-night black baggy pants that was held up by a black and white stripped belt with a crescent moon buckle. He was equipped with a staff that held a White orb at the end of it. (A/N: Oh my god that has got to be the worst possible description I've ever given. A thousand images must be going through each of your heads. Okay if it makes no sense imagine him looking like spoiler alert ,unless your at that part of Naruto, the Ten tails Jinchuriki state)

"Were you trying to draw me out so you can have revenge for Gaia?" asked Goku who landed on the ground before the next beast.

**"Don't be ridiculous. After staying sealed within the Moon for so long I needed a bit of excitement to kill the boredom. When I heard from the others of an orange warrior who effectively killed Gaia in battle I found myself interested. Hopefully you'll keep me entertain before I kill off both Faunus and Human alike." **replied the Monster.

"I won't let you harm the people of this planet!" said Goku as he clenched his fist.

**"Heh I don't believe I asked for your permission boy." **Lunas retorted while giving him a smirk. **"Now then shall we begin our dance"**

"Bring. It. On!" Goku said as he immediately dashed toward Lunas with a fist ready. Though as soon as Goku came close to him his fist veered off course completely missing Lunas. Goku shook it off thinking it was just a fluke and tried to knee the monster in the gut but like before his attack didn't reach his target as he found his knee stopped in mid-air.

"H-h-huh?! What's going on?!" Goku ask while backing away from the Grimm of Legend completely confused.

**"Oh don't feel discouraged boy. You simply encountered my orbital powers. You see your attacks won't even touch me with that amount of strength." **Lunas explained in a condescending tone.

"Well then I guess I'm just going to have to try and hit harder till I break through! RAH!" Goku tried punching Lunas again with a fierce blow but it once again got deflected by the invisible force around the monster.

Lunas held out his hand and a white blast shot out of his palm and nailed Goku right in the gut sending him flying. As soon as Goku shook off the effect of the blast he revved up his inner strength and charged at the Grimm Beast at top speed with a flying kick. This time the attack went through and was not deflected as the kick landed perfectly on Lunas's face. The Grimm staggered a bit before standing upright again and wiping off blood that was coming out of his mouth.

**"Besides my elder sister you are the only one who has ever made me draw blood. I'm going to have fun with you child."**

The beast pointed his staff towards Goku and shot a mystic white orb at him. Goku flew upwards to dodge it forcing the blast to leave a smoking crater in the spot he previously was. The Sayian teen quickly retaliated by launching a few ki blasts at Lunas but the beast twirled his staff which made the blasts dissipate upon contact. When the beast's moon tattoo started to glow his staff turned into sword with a bright reflective blade and a typical crescent moon shape for the hilt. As he held the blade over his head and swung the sword he shouted **"Moon Fang Slash!" **and shockwave made from Lunar energy was sent towards Goku. With no time to dodge it Goku was forced to cross his arms and block the attack hopefully enduring it. Once the Moon fang slash hit its target the resulting explosion wrapped itself around our hero. The smoke cleared revealing a severely damaged boy.

"You're a tricky one I'll give you that. But I think its time took it up a notch so here I come Lunas Tsukuyomi! Kaio-Ken times 10!" The crimson energy of the power boosting technique once again took his form as Goku disappeared from sight with blinding speed and reappeared to unleash a devastating uppercut at Lunas's chin. But before Goku could go for a follow up attack Lunas grabbed him by the neck and was smashed into the ground. Our spikey hair hero tried to get back up but the monster kept his foot pinned on his chest.

**"Say good night...Moon Impact!"** Lunas's fist started to glow white when he shouted the name of the attack but before he had a chance to throw the fatal fist at the currently trapped Goku, he was shot in the face by an energy bullet which effectively pushed him off Goku.

The shoot came from Neptune who was holding his weapon in gun mode while Sun stood beside him.

"See I told you he didn't ditch us to see some girl. Don't you ever listen?" asked Neptune as he looked at Sun who scratched the back of his head and grinned nervously.

"Ok ok you were right about that but there is still the off chance he could have been into guys and we just caught them in a really awkward, messed up and private situation. who knows Goku could be into that kinda stuff." Neptune merely rolled his eyes at Sun's antics.

"What are you guys doing here?" Goku asked "This is my fight and I didn't want you involved."

"Sun told me about the whole Grimm of Legend and distorted universe situation. Goku you shouldn't be taking this kind of responsibility on your own dude you know you can count on us. Besides our world is at stake here so do you think we aren't gonna take the opportunity to try and save it?" Neptune said while smiling.

Goku slowly got up and thought over what he said. Neptune was right. Goku shouldn't let his warrior instincts cloud his mind when a world was in danger. This was their world and they have the right to protect it. He should have swallowed his pride and asked both Sun and Neptune for back up or at the very least tried to end the fight from the very beginning.

Goku stood side by side between his two friends and said "You're absolutely right guys. So far I was merely playing around with this guy and I forgot what was at stake here. As much fun as fighting the Grimm of legend are I need to end this quickly so the world can go back to normal. No more holding back! YOU GUYS WITH ME!?"

Goku burst into the final level of Kaio-Ken while Sun took out Ruyi Bang and Jingu Bang shifting the weapon into its nun-chuck form. The three of them were determined to wipe out the current threat before them at all cost.

"HELL YEAH!" His two friends roared as all three of them charged at Lunas.

The Grim of Legend flew at the three friends and swung his sword shooting another Moon Fang Slash forcing them to break formation and scatter. Sun slid perfectly under the attack and got into a close combat struggle with Lunas after the two of them both shifted their weapons back into their staff forms. It was a battle of who worked the bo better and it seemed like Sun was close to losing. Lunas swung with an overhead strike which broke Sun's guard leaving him defenseless but Neptune quickly swooped in trying to stab the Grim of Legend with his weapon that was currently in Trident-mode effectively saving his long time friend in the process. However none of the blue haired boy's attacks were landing any hits and that gave the monster a chance to counter attack by grabbing Neptune's wrist and then quickly kicking him in the stomach. Goku immediately took center stage by confronting Lunas next, he hoped that his full power can effectively end the battle quickly without wasting any time. It was risky since times 20 kaio-ken is known for putting a massive strain on his body afterwards which would leave him vulnerable.

"I'M ENDING THIS NOW!" roared Goku as he commenced the Meteor Combination technique. The Sayian first starts off by elbowing the Grimm off Legend in the face with a crushing first strike. Then he moves on to assaulting him with a series of fast kicks, he switches into a round house kick in the gut and then back to rushing kicks. After landing a devastating upper cut into Lunas's stomach Goku flies up while he is still staggered and gathers all his energy for a huge deciding blow.

"KAAAAA MEEEEEEEE HAAAAAA MEEEEEEE..." Lunas simply looked up in fear while Goku was about to hit him with his biggest attack "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The area was soon enveloped in a gigantic blue explosion when Goku's kamehameha touched down on the earth. The ground shook while debris flew upward and trees were uprooted from the ground only to burn away in the presence on the attack. When the chaos subsided all that could be seen was smoke.

"Holy...I knew the guy was strong but I never though the would just carve out the entire forest". said Neptune while he experiences Goku's full abilities for the first time.

"Hahahaha dude this is nothing he has an even stronger attack up his sleeve. What was is called again the Ghost ball or something?" Sun interjected.

As he two of them talked Goku's body crashed in front of them from above. He was spent too much energy was used in that last Kamehameha and the Kaio-Ken's side affects were taking place. Right now if Goku so much as moved a finger his entire body would bathe in excruciating pain. He might have over done it but it was worth it to keep the guys safe. He sighed and flipped himself on his back to look at the moon even though the process for that motion hurt like Hell.

"Goku are you alright man!?" Neptune panicked as he saw the state his new buddy was in "We need to get you to a Hospital and quick!"

"Ehehehe you might be right. The Kaio-ken always has a habit of leaving me in shambles when I max it out but I still think we should keep the party going before then right guys?" The three of them all began to laugh together. It was an exciting night to say the least, probably the most exciting Sun and Neptune had in a while little did they know it would be the first of many.

"You're crazy dude hahaha. Come on I got you." said Sun as he started to lift Goku over his shoulder.

"Thanks Sun I really apprecia -" Goku stopped mid sentence and then quickly looked up. He sensed a power up there but it was being blocked by the clouds. Sun And Neptune followed his gaze to see what he was staring at...and what they saw terrified them.

Lunas Tsukuyomi was still alive though badly damaged and glaring down on them. His tattoos were glowing intensely as the shined in the night.

"T-Thats not...possible" Goku began "I hit him dead center with everything I got!"

**"Your power ...is impressive. If it were anyone else or rather a different time of day that attack would have...no should have killed me. Unfortunately for you I draw my power from the control I have over the Full Moon. You see long ago this moon was once whole and it was my main source of power but then I was trapped inside of the moon by a being of great power and to ensure i stay sealed within it He destroyed a portion of the moon effectively sealing me in forever by distorting its power. Now how about I show you boys the full power of both me and the moon!" **As he spoke Remnant's Moon started to fix itself and was becoming whole. The pieces were connecting together perfectly and over time it finally became whole revealing a Full perfect Moon.

None of the boys could believe their eyes. The shattered Moon has always been what they were used to seeing whenever they looked into the night sky, now it is perfect and complete. The three of them broke out of their trance when the heard the Lunas begin to growl. It would seem like it is not just the moon that is starting to under go a transformation. Lunas had already begun growing hair all around his body that consisted of dark blue fur. A dark furry tail grow from his back and swished violently back and forth. His ears became those similar to that of a dogs. Sharp claws began to unsheathe from his finger tips and a snout was growing from his face that also happened to be packing sharp fangs. In Short Goku would have thought Lunas had just turned into a really powerful looking werewolf like creature with all of his previous wounds healed up.

**"Don't be surprised with my beast state children** **I just happen to be the first Beowulf every to exist in this planet's history!" **The newly transformed Lunas declared as he howled into the sky.

"This doesn't look good guys we need to get out of here and get some back up!" Neptune suggested

"Right what do you think Goku? Uh...Goku you okay?" Sun asked this because Goku's eyes were fixated n the moon for some mysterious reason.

"Guys...run...leave me behind." Goku finally spoke. His eyes turned blood red and his heart began to beat at an alarming rate. " If you don't...you'll die."

Goku quickly got off of Sun's back and hit the ground. From that point on he had lost his reason and started to growl and roar. Hair grew all around his body as Goku started to get bigger and bigger to the point where his clothes couldn't sustain his form. He continued to transform even further until he towered over everyone in the area including Lunas.

**"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" **with nothing but the instinct to destroy controlling his mind the once gentle warrior beat his chest as he roared. Sun and Neptune saw their friend reach a form which released the primal side of the Sayian. The two boy were now witnessing Son Goku becoming a Great Ape.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: I think I will end the chapter here with this massive cliff hanger. Will Goku in his most savage form kill everyone he loves or could it be just edge Remnant needs to Kill Lunas once and for all. Ozpin found out some more info about 4 of the 5 Grimm of legend but what is the mystery that surrounds the one with the darkness element? Why did I give Earth, Moon, Sky, Sun and darkness as elements? Will I Give a character analysis on the inspiration for Lunas later on? Will i work faster to get the next chapter in quickly?<strong>

**Popo: WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP ANYTIME SOON!? I'M TRYING TO DO PO-...water these plants.**

**Author: all these questions could be answer on the next Chapter of Orange Hero of Remnant.**** And don't forget to like, comment and subscribe!**

**Popo: This isn't YouTube you dumb ass!**

**Author: Uh...right then just comment I guess I would very much like to to hear all of your opinions, thoughts, Theories about the next chapter. I'm interested in your Brains...its okay I won't bite.**

**Popo: ...friggin weirdo.**


End file.
